


No Say In Fate

by shiny_boi_zane



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual polyninja, Fluff maybe?, I can't keep my fics straight in more ways than one, I couldn't decide on a ship, I didn't want to leave out any people who voted, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No OCs, No Smut, Slow Burn, Zane as the green ninja, Zane's POV unless stated otherwise, and maybe angst?, no beta we die like zane, so I came up with a compromise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_boi_zane/pseuds/shiny_boi_zane
Summary: What if Zane had been the Green Ninja?That's pretty much it. I might throw in some oppo or techno or glacier but I haven't chosen which yet. Also, Zane doesn't follow the falcon in this, so he doesn't find out he's a nindroid until... later. I haven't really planned ahead for this fic at all.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first fic on AO3, I may or may not update regularly. Thank you for clicking this, I hope you enjoy! <3

Well this certainly was a shock to him. A not entirely unwelcome one, but he hadn't really wanted this responsibility on his shoulders. He had "competed" with the others, but that had just been him trying to bond with them, to act more normal. Alas, here he was, surrounded by the green light of the golden weapons. A quick glance around the room showed everyone was as shocked as he was.   
"Zane is the green ninja?" Kai said incredulously. The jealousy crept into his voice and made Zane's skin crawl.   
That did it. Zane couldn't handle everyone's semi-hostile to confused stares.  
He ran out to be alone with his thoughts, leaving the gaggle of colorful warriors he called his family in his wake.   
He plopped down on the edge of the Bounty and petted his falcon after it landed next to him. It was as if it had sensed his distress.  
He could have gone without this being his destiny.   
He gripped the wooden railing hard. No wonder he was going to be the last to reach his true potential, it would probably be different for the green ninja.   
Why did Wu have to test all of them to see who the green ninja was, since it wasn't Lloyd?   
Why couldn't he just left it a mystery?  
Heck, why couldn't it have it been Lloyd?  
The last thought left him guilty. The kid would have had to fight his father if he had been the chosen one.   
Just then, he heard Jay shuffle up to him.  
"Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" He said guiltily. Jay looked down at his feet after Zane didn't answer.  
"Look, we're sorry we weren't treating you as well as we could have been, when you had just gotten such a surprise." Jay said.  
"'We' or Kai?" Zane interjected.  
"All of us. We all could have supported you and dealt with our own surprise later. Actually, I'm sorry I've been treating you differently from the start."  
Zane was silent for a moment, and then responded, "Thank you." He stood up and walked back to the shared bunk room, being careful to avoid anyone else.


	2. Something doesn't quite line up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of All of Nothing (pt.1), I guess. I threw in some other stuff too. Wu already knows that Zane's a nindroid, as we saw in ns8. Will he tell Zane? Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song The Distortionist by GHOST, because that's what I'm listening to right now. Oh boy! Zane gets to feel even more isolated from his friends :)

Zane was laying on side in his bunk when the ninja walked in. It was obvious he was only pretending to be asleep, since he always laid stiff on his back, but it was an unspoken rule between the four of them that if one of them is pretending to be asleep, they'll be left alone. It's not like he could have slept anyways, he had too many thoughts going through his head about what it meant for him to be the green ninja.

Sure, he would have to fight the dark lord, Garmadon, but there was clearly more to it than that. Sensei kept looking at him oddly, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to bring something up.

There had to be more to the prophecy.

What else could it be?

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Cole and Jay sneaking off to whisper about something. Kai had already fallen asleep, which was surprising considering the turmoil Zane had sensed in him earlier.

He decided to follow Cole and Jay. He normally wouldn't eavesdrop, but he had a feeling they were going to talk about him. 

The two were whispering in the control room of the Bounty. Now Zane was sure they were talking about him. Cole had said 'Zane' a little too loudly and Jay shushed him. Then Zane edged a little closer so he could make out more words. 

"I can't believe! You too!?" Cole whisper yelled. 

"Wait... what do you mean you too?" Jay said, forgetting to be quiet.

"Keep your voice down! You know exactly what I mean." Just then, Zane stepped into the room.

Both of them blushed and Jay said, "how much of that did you hear?"

"I've only been standing here for about 30 seconds, whatever you two were speaking about remains unknown to me. Now you should both go to bed," Zane said with annoyance creeping into his voice. He sighed internally at the fact that he would have to keep being the responsible one.

All three of them shuffled into bed, and it didn't take long for Zane to fall asleep for real this time.

~Time skip to morning~ 

They awoke to the usual gong sound that Wu played through the Bounty's speakers every morning. Zane woke right up, and the others took a couple minutes.

Like usual.

They all got ready and headed to the control room like usual.

Wu and Nya were already there, like usual.

However, Wu looked at Zane almost guiltily. 

"There's a mission we need you guys to go on, but, ehh, Zane, Wu wants to talk to you. You'll have to stay behind." Nya said, clearly on edge.

Zane opened his mouth to object, then changed his mind. Whatever Wu wanted to talk to him about had to be important.

Wu led Zane out of the room so Nya could brief the others on the mission.

"Zane, I wanted ask... how are doing with all of this?" Wu asked when they were out of earshot.

The question caught him off guard. He really hadn't been expecting Wu to ask him that.

"Alright, I suppose. I already felt sort of... isolated from the others, being the green ninja certainly doesn't help." Zane sighed deeply, then continued. "Having a destiny as the chosen one is somewhat exciting, but I'm apprehensive of having such large responsibility."

He could clearly see Wu make a decision upon hearing this. He wasn't sure what, but he knew he'd find out.

Wu would never keep something from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wu? Keep something from someone? Never! /s  
> Cole and Jay are discussing the fact that they both have a crush on Zane in their secret conversation. Which one will end up with him? Vote in the comments on either ch. 1 or this chapter.  
> I made this chapter longer than the last one, I'll try to make them keep getting longer as the plot gets deeper.


	3. this is where destiny shatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they going to do with Lloyd even though he's not the green ninja? Keep him of course, they wouldn't kick out a child!  
> All of Nothing pt. 2, and we finally get to the part where this gets f u n k y and diverges from canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I forgot about Garm.  
> I guess he just dipped after it turned out Lloyd was just a regular lil' tot, with a warning that they better not train him to be a ninja.
> 
> I have the attention span of a gnat so expect plot holes  
> This is the chapter where the canon divergence starts getting more obvious.

Wu had pretty much just stroked his beard and told Zane he could go.

Zane didn't like having been left behind for such a short talk, but he trusted Sensei's judgement.

There had to be more to the mission if he was held back from going with the others. He sensed it had something to do with the Fangblades or Serpentine, but that was pretty obvious. 

He went to go meditate on the dragon's head at the front of the Bounty, since the others would probably take a while to get back.

* * *

Zane was startled by the jostling of the Bounty, but thankfully he didn't fall off. Standing up, he walked back to the control room to see what Nya was doing. Of course, she was starting up the engines to pick up the others from their (apparently successful) mission.

"Oh, hey Zane. We should arrive at their location in about 10 minutes. While you were out there, I realized something: the lack of Serpentine could be because they've been hiding underground, in the tombs." She sounded excited, and Zane responded, "That makes a lot of sense. I suppose we should wait to test that theory until the others return." 

"I agree. None of them would be happy if they had missed out." Nya said. She looked a little guilty still about how Zane had been benched for this particular mission, but after a beat she added, "At least you'll get to go with them on the next mission."

* * *

((A/N: I'm bad at transitions, so here you go, time skip.))

* * *

"What do you mean I'm going to have to stay behind?" Zane said. "After all, the rest of you are going and I had to stay here last time as well." He tried to keep his voice level, but he was having difficulty because of how upset he was.

"Not only do we need someone to watch Lloyd, it would be dangerous for you to come with us. As the green ninja, you are too important to risk your life fighting Pythor or any other Serpentine." Wu said with finality in his voice. 

Jay and Cole shuffled guiltily from foot to foot, but Kai just looked salty. 

With a final sigh, Zane conceded, "Alright. You know how to get in touch with me if you need backup."

All of them left except for Lloyd and Zane. 

"Do you want to play a video game or something?" Lloyd asked hopefully.

"Only for a little while, I have something I need to do."

They walked into the game room and sat down. "You know how to play, right?" Lloyd asked him. "Of course, the others and I play quite often." Zane answered with slight amusement.

A few rounds later, Zane walked off to meditate again. Only this time, he would be trying to use his powers. Wu had explained at some point that the green ninja didn't need to unlock their true potential, they just had to tap into their powers.

Once he got settled and ready to meditate, Zane tried to connect with the golden weapons through the Shurikens of Ice.

He held on to the feeling of their presence in front of him, and tried to reach out to feel the other golden weapons. They were faint, but they were there. He could almost see them in his mind's eye. There they were, hanging from the ceiling, with the other ninja, Nya, and Wu in a cage nearby.

Wait, what? The realization that they had been captured almost jolted him out of his vision state, but he kept hanging on. 

Just then, Lloyd burst in.

"The others! They've-"

... just teleported into the room in a burst of electricity.

"What the hell!?" Jay screeched. 

The golden weapons clattered to the ground beside them, not that anyone was paying attention to that, as 6 of the 7 people in the room were too startled to notice.

Zane, on the other hand, looked like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"Are you all alright?" He asked, looking unfazed by the whole situation.

As soon as Jay opened his mouth, Zane added, "Physically."

"We are unharmed." Wu said, but he too looked disconcerted. 

"What was that? How did we get here?" Cole choked out, looking a bit sick. Zane shrugged, which was unlike him. 

"Setting aside the fact that nobody knows what the in the _flying **fuck**_ just happened or how you did that, why did you get us out of there? If we had had backup, this mission wouldn't have been a complete waste!" Kai shouted. 

"You assume I could have gotten you out of the cage on your own, while avoiding the majority of the Serpentine's forces, trying to stay out of sight, only to have us all fight the Serpentine some more? I would not have been able to make a difference. I would have ended up in that cage beside you and then we would have had to rely on Lloyd to save us." Zane said, how quiet his voice was betrayed his anger.

Kai opened and closed his mouth before muttering, "We didn't even get the Fangblades."

Wu shook his head. "I don't think we were ever meant to."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Jay inquired, his voice still wavering from surprise. 

"I... had a vision. Of the Great Devourer rising out of Ouroboros. I think it is inevitable that Pythor will succeed in releasing it..." Wu responded, his voice distant. 

"Great! Giant monster snake that's gonna eat the world, and there's nothing we can do to stop it! Wonderful!" Jay shrieked, starting to freak out again.

Zane spoke up again, "We may not be able to prevent it's release, but we might be able to stop it from hurting anyone..."

"Assuming Ouroboros is in the desert, we could keep it there and try to fight it. That way, there would be as little damage as possible. Though it's said to be impossible to kill, everything has a weakness. Once we find that weakness, we can exploit it." He said resolutely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we skip to the end of Rise of the Great Devourer! The plot thickens >:)  
> The next chapter should end up twice as long, since it'll cover two(-ish) episodes.  
> This took forever to finish, I had some writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Zane and Jay's close friendship anyway? They seemed to be close in the pilots, anyway. Sorry this is so short, hopefully the next chapters will be longer than that. What Zane ship do you want me to put in this? Opposite, Techno, or Glacier. Vote in the comments if you want a say.


End file.
